


They're not cats

by Niki_the_Awesome



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragons forcing Hanzo out of his box, Emotions, Fluffy Dragons, Humor, Multi, Some crack humor, They're like weird cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki_the_Awesome/pseuds/Niki_the_Awesome
Summary: For the past ten years, Hanzo's dragons had been his closest companions. They had managed through all kinds of situations and places together. Now, Hanzo and his dragons face the unknown environment of Overwatch. Together, they trek through awkward situations, misunderstandings and ultimate confusion. But together, they will make it out alright.Or,Hanzo and Genji have fluffy dragons that get into all sorts of shenanigans.The fic is mostly humor, but there will be some emotional parts.





	1. Find Genji.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. This story is basically about Hanzo adjusting to life in Overwatch, and his coworkers adjusting to having animals in the building. I’m hoping to make it a fun ride for everyone, so let me know if there are mistakes or things I should change. More notes below!

_The courtyard was silent. It was still early morning, and the sun had not yet poked out over the horizon. A small breeze rustled the red leaves causing a few to fall slowly to the ground. A servant girl walked silently between two buildings; folded laundry in her metallic arms. She made sure to be quiet, so she wouldn’t wake anyone up. She could very faintly hear pitter pattering on the other side of the courtyard, but she didn’t concern herself with the noise. She had to bring the new coverings into the guestroom, since the master’s cousin was visiting. She heard the pitter patter again, but this time louder. It stopped, then began again, quicker this time. She stopped and looked around, now curious as to what the noise was. It was then that the young master ran by her almost knocking her down with his speed. She fumbled slightly but said nothing, knowing better than to scold the youngest child. The little boy stopped suddenly, then ran back to her._

_“Hide me!” He said breathlessly._

_“Pardon?”_

_“Hide me!” He said again, a large grin on his face. The omnic gave a quick look around before talking to him._

_“The garden is a good place to hide-,”_

_“No! He’ll find me in the garden! Come on!” He said, now grabbing her and dragging her towards the next building. “Come on, come on!” He said as he began to run (and she, reluctantly, ran with him). The sun had just peeked out over the old stone wall. She could tell it was going to be a hectic day._

_Hanzo crouched by the large, ancient tree, his hands covering his eyes as he continued to count to 100. He was smiling as he said each number, his confidence growing. “89, 90,” He continued as a stray leaf landed on his head. Below him, he heard a little chirp, “94, 95,-“ The animal chirped again, this time slithering over to him so she could nip at his toes. He giggled as he came to the final numbers, “99, 100!” He said, jumping up and looking around. He couldn’t immediately see his little brother, but he knew Genji was terrible at hide and seek, so it wouldn’t take very long to find him. Something whined beneath him and, when he looked down, he saw his little blue dragon looking up at him. Her tail flicked behind her as she gave another whine, her little paws scratching at his feet. He giggled again. “Sora, that tickles.” She gave a huff and jumped at his leg, digging her small claws into his clothing and beginning to climb him like a tree. He giggled again and grabbed her. She was still rather small, just bigger than his hand, but she was growing day by day. He held the ferret like creature up to his face and smiled. “We have to find Genji. Ok?” She huffed and knawed on his finger. He chuckled and put her down on the ground. “Now, find Genji, Sora. Find Genji.” He said, his voice changing octaves to create a little song. She looked up at him, confused at first, before looking around for the youngest Shimada. “That’s it. Yes, find Genji, Sora. Find Genji.” She blinked a few times, remembering the little song and what it meant, before sticking her nose and smelling the ground. She gave a few sniffs, ran forward, sniffed again, then looked back at Hanzo and barked. “Good Sora! Find Genji!” He yelled and laughed as the little dragon took off with him not far behind._

 

 

Hanzo looked out the window, his face void of emotion as he sat still on the train. To an outsider, he looked as if he was calm and collected. He looked like he had a goal to achieve. He was a man on a mission. And, he was a man on a mission. But he was not calm or collected. Inside, his emotions roared like a hurricane, his heart almost capsizing with each wave. Nothing could calm the storm as it raged on and on, only growing as he got closer to his destination. Something stirred on his arm, moving ever so slightly and tickling his skin. It dug its nails into his arm to hang on while in the uncomfortable position. He could feel himself bleeding.

He didn’t care.

 

_He stood tall under the large, ancient tree, his hands on his hips. He was confident, as he always was, and he had no doubt he would win this training exercise. Not that there was a winner or a loser._

_But, between him and Genji, there was always a winner and a loser. “_

_Is it time?” He asked, his eyes watching the leaves fall._

_“Almost sir.” The servant said. Hanzo nodded and looked to his left shoulder. “_

_I have complete faith in you, Sora.” He said as the dragon gave him a little purr. She was older now, stronger and faster. She had proven to him time and time again that she had the best nose in all of Japan, and today would be no different. Hanzo turned his attention to his right shoulder. “Follow Sora. I’m counting on you.” The male dragon with dark blue scales and crisp white hair nodded, his adolescent horns bowing with his head._

_“It has been 5 minutes, sir.” The other man said. Hanzo smiled and turned around, facing the courtyard where he had played as a child._

_“Alright, it is time to begin.” He said. He then crouched down and extended his right arm, allowing both dragons to slither down onto the ground. He smiled at them before singing the familiar song, “Find Genji. Where is Genji? Find Genji.” The two dragons looked at one another before sticking their noses to the ground and sniffing. Hanzo chuckled, never tired of the image before him. “Good. Find Genji. Where’s Genji?” Sora immediately looked up, her nose on the scent as she gave one last look to her partner and darted off, Umi not far behind her. Hanzo laughed and gave chase, knowing he would find his brother soon._

 

He walked up the hill, his tired legs taking him one step at a time as the train station became smaller and smaller behind him. Inside, he tried to man the helm of his heart. He tried to ride the waves and control the sails, but it was a losing battle. And he had been losing this battle for a very long time. Each step felt like a thud in his heart. It became heavier and heavier. Perhaps this was all a trick. Another assassin sent by his family to kill him. That would be poetic, hiring someone to claim to be his brother and kill him when they met. He would have smiled grimly, but he was just so tired.

 

_Hanzo sighed as he walked up the stairs, his hair loose and his body sweaty from training. His sensei had been harsh on him today, and doubly harsh since his brother had failed to show up._

_Again._

_He rolled his shoulders before knocking on his brother’s door. Why was he knocking? He already knew he would find Genji passed out on his bed._

_“Genji. Open up.” He said, but there was silence. He sighed again and looked up at the ceiling, silently asking the gods why they had given him such a disobedient brother. He then slid the door open. And he saw what he normally saw. A mess from last night (cigarettes and vodka bottles) but no Genji. Hanzo rubbed the bridge of his nose as the two dragons on his shoulders stirred. Sora gave a little mew while Umi huffed. Umi normally reflected Hanzo’s emotions. And today, they were both frustrated. “Genji. I know you’re here. You missed practice again. I told them you were sick, but sooner or later they will know_ _you are simply hungover.” Umi growled along Hanzo’s frustrated voice. Sora whined. She then turned to Hanzo and began to lick his face in an attempt to comfort him. He pushed her head away and quietly told her ‘not now’._

_The older brother looked around once more before rolling his eyes and crouching to the ground. He extended his right arm, and immediately, Sora and Umi climbed down. He looked his two little companions in the face. “Ok,” He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again, “Find Genji. Where’s Genji? Find Genji.” The two dragons immediately sniffed the ground, circling one another to get the scent. It was difficult, since the whole room reeked of Genji, but after a moment Sora had homed in on the right scent. She jumped up and immediately ran to the bathroom door, where she then began to bark. Umi quickly followed and joined in her barking. Hanzo quickly moved towards the door and opened it, his brows furrowing._

_The bathroom was wet. Mositure hung in the air and stuck to the walls. Umi and Sora ran to the bath and began barking again. Hanzo rolled his eyes and held up his hand. The two then fell silent as they watched their master. Hanzo walked over to Genji, who was sleeping in the water, still fully clothed. The older Shimada folded his arms as he glared at his brother. He couldn’t tell if he was frustrated or just disappointed._

_Something stirred behind Genji, and for a moment it looked as if his green hair was moving on its own. Then, a green dragon swam out from behind him and gave two loud yips. “_

_Soba, how long have you been in there?” Hanzo asked. Soba yipped in return and tried to climb out of the bath. But he was clumsy and wet, so he slipped out and fell onto the floor with a ‘splot’. Umi and Sora immediately sniffed him before Umi huffed and backed away. Sora whined a little and began to lick Soba’s ears. He stood up, nipped at Sora, then jumped back in a motion to play. Sora yipped and jumped at him, Soba catching her and wrestling her to the floor. Umi sat by them, seemingly disinterested in their play. It was when the two dragons slipped on the water and crashed into him that he joined them in a game of ‘who could pin who’. Hanzo gave a very long sigh as he slowly rubbed his hand down his face. The dragons continued to yip and bark and growl as they slipped around on the tiles. Finally, Hanzo had had enough. “Out.” He said, pointing to the door. The dragons looked up at Hanzo, then each other, before racing out of the room._

_Hanzo rolled up his sleeves and gave himself a moment to prepare. He then dunked his arms into the water and pulled his brother up from under his armpits._

_The water was cold._

_“Genji, how can you even sleep in this. This is ridiculous.” Hanzo growled as he lifted his (rather heavy) brother out of the bath. Genji mumbled something in return. “You owe me two, no, three bottles of the best sake from Osaka. The one that uncle drinks.” With one final heave he pulled Genji completely out of the bath, “And you owe me a ramen fro-,” He then slipped on the water on the floor and fell back, his wet, cold, heavy brother slamming into him. He was dazed for a moment as a headache began to develop in his head. He rubbed the back of his head and tried to sit up, but Genji rolled over and snuggled into his chest. Hanzo allowed his head to fall back with a hard ‘thud’. He then stared at the ceiling. What was he to do with such a bothersome brother._

 

Hanzo stood in front of, what seemed to be, an old military base. Well, Overwatch base. From the outside it seemed abandoned, but he knew better. There was probably someone watching him at that very moment. He moved towards the large gate in front of him. It was rusted from age, however there were no breaks in the fence. He began to inspect it when a voice suddenly chimed in.

“You are trespassing on private property. Please leave, or the authorities will be notified.”

“I doubt you will call the police, since your organization is under ban.” He huffed. The voice waited a moment before responding.

“What purpose do you have here?”

“I seek a cyborg, or omnic. He looks-,” _He looks like my brother_. Hanzo shook the thoughts away, “He told me to come here. I was invited.”

_Probably to my death._

Or his death.

_I will not lose. I can never lose._

“Please wait a moment.” The voice said. And then he was left in silence. He took in the cool fall air. He could hear the leaves falling to the ground, each one making its way down to its end. It reminded him of those autumns so many years ago. He took in a deep breath.

_Will I die today?_

_I hope._

_No, I have a purpose to live._

Suddenly, without warning, the old gate moved in front of him, the rust and metal screeching as it moved to the left. He took a few steps in and looked around. There was no one to meet him. Perhaps the base was empty. He walked slowly towards the base. The leaves bristled from the wind. The fence shuttered from the brisk air. Inside, something shivered by his arm.

“You can hold it right there.” Came a loud voice. Hanzo’s eyes snapped to the newcomer. He was wearing an….American costume. He was tall and strong but…the costume was certainly his most striking feature. Hanzo would have smiled or made a snarky remark, were it not for the gun aimed at his head, “You gotta lot of nerve comin’ here, Shimada.” The man said, his accent difficult to translate.

"I am here to see someone. Bring him here, and then I will go.”

“Why are yah here? Come to finish the job?” Hanzo remained silent.

 

_He sat in the unfamiliar room on an unfamiliar bed. It was dark, but the city lights still made their way through the curtains. He sat with his head in his hands, his back hunched over. He felt like he was going to be sick for the 8th time tonight._

_"Find Genji.” He whispered, his eyes and palms wet from his tears. The three dragons in front of him looked at each other, then back at him. “Find Genji. Where is he? Find him.” He said, his voice small and weak._

_Soba sat by, his anxiety high as he heard his master’s name, but he could not see him anywhere. Umi sat silently, his head held high as he watched Sora desperately sniff the ground. But no matter where she smelled or for how long, she couldn’t pick up Genji’s scent. He had never been in this room. Sora looked to her mate and gave a little whine. The two then looked to their master, worried and confused. “Where’s….Where’s Genji? F….find him.” Hanzo said, his voice barely above a whisper. But the dragons sat by, not knowing what to do. They couldn’t find Genji._

Because he’s dead.

_Hanzo was suddenly filled with a burst of rage as he stood up and screamed, “Where is he?! Find him! NOW!” Soba yelped and ran for the couch, Sora and Umi not far behind as they skirted underneath for shelter. Only Umi stayed partially seen. He was frightened, but he couldn’t leave his master. Even when he screamed at them again and destroyed the table lamp. And even when he fell back onto the bed and cried._

 

The familiar cyborg walked out of the open door, his steps crisp and strong. He looked at Hanzo, and held his head up high. He certainly had confidence.

“I don’t see why I can’t just shoot this son of-,” The American snarled, but the cyborg interrupted him.

“It’s fine, Jesse. I invited him here.” The cyborg continued to walk towards Hanzo before the elder man held up his hand. The cyborg stopped walking.

“That is far enough.” He said, lowering his hand. The cyborg tilted his head.

“What, do you want to fight again? I should remind you that I won the last time, brother.” Hanzo narrowed his eyes at the cyborg. The man gave a small sigh, “So, you still don’t believe it’s me? How do you want me to prove myself? By saying things only we-,”

“Silence!” Hanzo barked. The cyborg stilled as Hanzo took in a breath, “Your words mean nothing to me.” He then waited to see what the other man would do. He waited, but the cyborg remained still, seeming to respect his wishes. Hanzo looked into (what he supposed were) the man’s eyes. He then maintained eye contact as he slowly crouched down. No one made a sound. A breeze rustled through his hair. Hanzo looked down.

With the smallest movement of his arm, a dark blue dragon slithered out from his obi. Then a light blue one, and finally a green one. He could hear the American curse as he looked at his close companions in the eyes. His closest companions. He then cleared his throat. He tried to smile.

“Fin-,” He cleared his throat again, the words old and thick on his tongue, “Find Genji. Wh-Where,” His voice cracked, “Where is he? Find Genji. F-find Genji.” He fought back the lump in his throat and the stinging of his eyes. He knew what would happen. They would sniff around and look at him like they had so many years ago, and they will tell him with their eyes that Genji isn’t there. That he’s dead.

_And then I will kill these men for mocking his memory._

“F-find Genji. Wh…where is he?” He swallowed in the brisk air, his throat closing up. He then stood, his eyes never leaving their little eyes as they looked around and then at each other. Though it had been a long time since they had heard the song, they still knew what it meant. They still knew this game. The three stuck their noses to the earth and sniffed. They walked in circles and took in the scent of the earth. They circled around Hanzo, moved to the left, and then to the right. Umi seemed completely lost, and Soba seemed to be confused by the situation, but Sora wasn’t going to fail her master again. She would keep smelling until she simply couldn’t smell anymore.

A breeze picked up, and immediately she lifted her head. Something familiar wafted her way. Umi and Soba smelled it too, for they looked up as well. The three looked around. Genji was not there, but something very faint was. Sora led the three as she sniffed quickly, sometimes losing the scent, then picking it up again from the wind. They veered towards the American, but the smell of gunpowder and smoke took over, so they veered away. The breeze tickled their noses again as they scurried further away form Hanzo. They followed the wind until it took them to the metal man. Umi and Soba looked at each other as Sora sniffed the air. The smell was faint, but it was there. She sniffed at the cyborg. He smelled like oil and shampoo and-

_Blood_

Sora didn’t waste any time as she leapt at the man and began to climb up his legs. It was hard to find a good grip, but she managed to jump and dangle and scurry up him before she finally made her way up to his shoulders. She then clung to his left shoulder and smelled. She smelled his arm. She dug her nose deep into the gaps of his armor and smelled. And the scent was mixed with all sorts of scents she didn’t know, but she did smell blood and sweat. The scent of the pack.

She gave a loud bark and leapt down, and immediately the two others began to bark as well. They barked and yipped and ran around the cyborg, identifying their target. Hanzo felt weak as his legs caved and he fell to the ground. He knelt on the ground, his left arm holding him up while his right hand covered his mouth. It wasn’t true. They had to be wrong.

But they had never lied to him before.

And as the cyborg walked towards him, the dragons following his steps, Hanzo had to bite back his tears. He wouldn’t cry. He couldn’t cry in front of these men. He couldn’t show weakness. He had to be tall and firm, like a tower, like that ancient tree-,

The cyborg knelt down and rested his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder.

“It’s ok, Aniji. I’m here. I forgive you.” And the tears came forth. And he cried. And sobbed.

Because Genji was alive.


	2. A new den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Nice seeing you again! Normally I won't update so soon, but I got this done during the week so I thought I'd post it. Thanks!

He laid down on the old bed. His right hand shielded his eyes from the florescent lights as the other hand lay just above his head. He let out a deep breath. It had been a very long day.

When Hanzo had finally stopped crying, Genji had led him inside the base (with the American close behind). Hanzo had felt drained. He also felt humiliated because he knew his eyes were red and puffy from crying, and he knew the people he would meet here would be incredibly hostile towards him. Meeting them in his weakest moment was a horrible first impression. Luckily, Genji didn’t ask Hanzo to meet the others. Instead, he led his brother down a few hallways, until he finally came to a door that simply said ‘74’.

“This is your room.” His brother had said, his words barely registering in Hanzo’s mind. “We’ll add your name later. You will need to have a password. What would you like it to be, aniji?”

“I don’t care.” Hanzo said weakly. Genji nodded.

“Ok. I-d-o-n-t-c-a-r-e. That’s your password.” Genji said as he typed the letters into the display beside the door. Hanzo could hear his brother’s smile. He could almost see him trying to lighten the mood. Hanzo only sighed.

The door opened to reveal a very plain, old, dusty room. There was a large cupboard on the right hand wall, and beside that the night table. The old bed had a cheap mattress on it with no blankets. To the left there was a desk and another door.

“Sorry it’s not cleaned up. I didn’t know when you were coming….or IF you were coming-,”

“It’s fine.” Hanzo mumbled. Genji led Hanzo into the room.

“To the left is the bathroom. I can get you some soap and shampoo. It is a very cheap brand though. You might want to buy something nicer from the nearby town. I know how you like to take care of your hair.” Again, Genji made a light jab at Hanzo. Hanzo didn’t respond. After a long, pregnant moment, the American cleared this throat.

“’Suppose you two want your privacy-,”

“Jesse, can you get some blankets for my brother? I will get the broom and duster and help him clean,-“

“Don’t.” Hanzo mumbled again. Genji looked at his brother.

“It is no trouble-,”

“Don’t.” Hanzo said in a firmer tone. The younger Shimada looked to McCree, who shrugged, before turning back to his brother.

“Alright. If that’s what you want.” The two then left. Finally, Hanzo was alone.

The dragons had remained quiet and still the entire time, sensing the stress and tension between their master and the two other men. Once the others left, Sora let out a small whine. Hanzo walked over to the bed and sat down, noting the loud squeak it let out. Sora and Soba crawled down onto Hanzo’s lap and looked at him, as if asking what they should do next. Hanzo just stared beyond the floor, his mind deep in his thoughts.

After a few minutes of being unresponsive, the two young dragons began to slowly explore the space. Sora sniffed the mattress and bed while Soba immediately jumped to the floor and explored the space under the bed. Sora sneezed a few times from the dust, and Soba let out some hacking noises before returning from under the furniture, his body covered in dust bunnies. Normally, Hanzo would have chuckled and helped him clean off, but today he just couldn’t be bothered. He was so drained and tired.

Sora hurried down and attempted to clean Soba when the door opened again. Genji walked into the room with a few cleaning supplies and some clothes.

“I found some old clothes that might fit you. I assume you don’t have a vast wardrobe with you.” Genji chuckled. Hanzo blinked slowly. His brother waited a moment before putting down the supplies and putting the clothes in the cabinet. He looked over at Soba and chuckled. “What have you done to yourself, Soba?” He asked as he walked over and crouched before the dragons. The two stopped their grooming and stood still, not quite sure how to react to their old family member. Hanzo still hadn’t displayed where Genji stood in their pack, or if he had even rejoined them. After all, he reeked of a different pack. Even though Hanzo and Genji had hugged and shared a moment of compassion, it did not mean Genji was welcome or forgiven.

“You remember me. It hasn’t been that long, Soba.” The man hummed as he reached out towards the green dragon. The two twitched and took a few steps back. Genji let out a breath before he reached up to his face plate and took it off. He smiled to them. “See, it’s Genji.”

The dragons’ eyes widened as they stared at their former pack member. He had obviously been through many battles. Soba took another step back as Sora sniffed the man. She snorted and looked at Soba. He looked different, but it was Genji. She could smell it. Soba took a few tentative steps towards the man as Genji held out his hand. Soba smelled his hand a few times before hesitantly bowing his head. Genji smiled and scratched the dragon’s head.

“Good Soba. See. It’s still me-,” He was interrupted by a loud, single bark. The three of them looked up to Umi, who sat proudly on Hanzo’s shoulder. He let out a small growl as he fixated his eyes on Genji’s. “Ah, of course. You never did like me Umi.” Umi barked again, his growl becoming deeper. Genji let out a sigh and stood up. “Alright. I understand.” He then leaned down and tried to look his brother in the eyes.

“Hanzo, I’m going to go now.” He spoke softly, “We will talk more later. For now, it is best you rest.” Hanzo didn’t say anything. He didn’t even look at his brother. Genji sighed again and began walking towards the door. He then turned and snapped his fingers. “Soba, Soba come. You can explore my room and meet everyone.” Soba just stared at him as Genji waved his hand and clicked his tongue. “Here Soba. Come here.”

Soba looked at his former master, and then his current master. Normally, Hanzo would tell the pack what to do. But today, it seemed he was gone. Soba then looked to Umi, the one who took over when their master was sick or away. Umi let out a small growl. Soba whined a little when he looked back at Genji, but he didn’t go. Instead he moved back behind Hanzo’s leg and peeked out at Genji, still curious as to what he would do. Genji gave a bitter smile.

“I guess it really has been a long time, hasn’t it?” The dragons didn’t respond, but only stared as Genji looked away and put on his face plate. “Very well. I will see you soon, Hanzo.” And with that, he left, the door closing behind him.

 

After half an hour, Hanzo had finally laid down on the bed. At some point the American opened the door and made a very rude remark. But Hanzo didn’t hear him, or care, so the man dropped the blankets to the floor and left. Sora and Soba had examined the new items while Umi stayed on guard over Hanzo. After three hours of exploring, Sora and Soba came back to confirm that the room was safe. Dirty, but safe. The three looked to Hanzo, who seemed to be asleep. The two younger dragons sat on Hanzo’s left side while Umi sat on his right. They looked at each other, as if trying to comprehend their new situation.

It seemed they would be staying in this place for at least a few days, that was sure. But they were confused as to why they were here. The building was old, and their room was so dirty. They could smell that another pack lived in this building, and from what they determined from the funny looking man, it was obvious this pack would be hostile. So, why were they in another pack’s territory? A hostile pack no less. Soba whined in confusion, his eyes looking to Hanzo for reassurance. But their master still laid quietly on the bed, never making a sound.

Umi mumbled as he looked around the room. He held his head high as he sat as straight as possible. He had confidence in his master. Though he didn’t understand their reason for being here, he knew that his master must be planning something. Perhaps they were going to infiltrate the pack. Perhaps Hanzo would challenge their alpha and take over the pack. He didn’t know, but he trusted Hanzo, as he always did.

There was also the matter of Genji.

Soba whined and laid his head on Hanzo’s stomach. Why was his master suddenly alive? Why was he covered in cold, shiny skin? And why was his face so scarred?

They all knew why Genji was killed. It was obvious when Hanzo had come back to his room in the dead of night so many years ago.

His body had reeked of Genji’s blood as he had walked to the bathroom and began to scrub the dead off him. Sora and Umi had stared wide eyed at their master. They knew their master’s brother had been disobeying their master for the past few years, but they didn’t think he would be stupid enough to actually challenge Hanzo. Their Alpha. Soba had dashed into the room, his stomach tied in knots as he ran to the bathroom to see it for himself. He had shivered and run to Sora, who wrapped her tail around him.

Obviously, Genji had challenged Hanzo for the role of alpha. Hanzo, tired of Genji disobeying orders, had finally put his brother in his place. Umi had sat still, his head held high. It was for the best that their master had put Genji to death. A pack member who didn’t follow the alpha had to be punished, and he had been far too forgiving on his brother in the past. Soba gave a small whine. He would mourn his master, but he would not openly sulk. He knew this was the way of things. It was for the good of the pack.

 

The three looked at each other. So, it appeared that Hanzo had not struck down his brother, but had instead allowed him to live. Then Genji, humiliated by his loss, must have run off and joined another pack. Umi snorted. Despicable. But he expected no less of Soba’s master. He was always a rebel and a fool. He just hoped Genji wouldn’t try to worm his way into the role of Beta. Umi had gladly taken that role, and it would be a cold day in hell before he gave it up to some deserter.

Soba gave a sad little sigh. He was happy that his master was alive. But why had he abandoned their pack for this one? Had Soba not been good enough for him? He thought back to the times before Genji had run away. How, in the recent years, he had grown cold towards Soba and hardly took care of him. Hanzo had practically become his master before Genji had gone away. Now, it seemed that Genji had changed. He seemed warmer, beneath his cold metal skin. And he had openly called to Soba (it had been so long since he had called his name). But, Soba couldn’t disobey Hanzo, lest he end up like Genji. And he certainly couldn’t disobey Umi, who wouldn’t think twice of striking him down for disobeying orders.

Sora was just confused. And bored. She didn’t know what to make of the situation, but sitting around wasn’t going to change anything. She stood up and yipped at Umi. He turned to her and allowed her to speak. She huffed and paced, insinuating that she wanted to explore. However, someone had to stay and protect their master. Should Sora stay, or could she go? Umi, as the beta, had the authority to choose. He took a moment to contemplate before giving his mate a little bow. Sora yipped in thanks, gave Soba a little nuzzle, then hopped off the bed. She was happy about her new mission, until she came to the door. She looked up, but there was no handle. She gave a huff and turned to Umi, who shrugged. She then gave a little bark. Nothing happened.

She barked again, this time louder. Suddenly, a voice came from the sky.

“You are not authorized to leave.”

Sora barked to the voice.

“I’m sorry, but you cannot leave.” Sora frowned. She whined and scratched at the door, looking up above to whoever was responsible. There was silence, so she whined louder.

“One moment.” Sora sat and looked at the door, waiting patiently for it to open. Finally, after a few minutes, it chimed and opened.

“Genji Shimada has given you permission to explore the premises. Please be mindful of what you do.” Sora yipped a thank you and scampered out, her eyes taking in the area before her.

 

The building was big. It was very big. She would have gotten lost if it weren’t for her strong nose. To the right, down the hall, she could smell people behind some of the other doors. She sniffed the doorways, but didn’t ask to enter. She knew better than to go into their dens. She walked down the hall and turned right again. It held some more dens. Down another hall led to a room that reeked of sweat. When she double backed and went left, she could smell empty, old rooms. She continued to explore for a long time before she found the large social room. It smelled of popcorn and shrimp and curry. It also smelled of all sorts of different people. Some people smelled like flowers, others like fire…it was an interesting pack to say the least. She explored, her muzzle to the floor when she suddenly heard a faint noise. People talking. But not real people. A television.

She walked over to the area that held some couches and chairs. She smelled only one person present. And she knew who it was.

As she slowly rounded the large couch, she could see the hostile man from before. He sat lazily on the brown couch, his feet on the coffee table in front of him, his hands resting behind his head. On the screen, people whispered to one another. Sora examined the man.

She could leave. This was his area after all, and he would have every right to challenge her. However, it appeared they would be living in this territory for a little time, so it was best to smooth relations over with this new pack. She hesitated, considering her options, before slowly moving out from behind the couch. The man didn’t notice her as she slithered to the front of the couch and hoisted herself up. The couch was soft and comfortable beneath her little feet. She took a tentative step towards the man. He didn’t notice her. She quickly considered her options again before deciding to give herself away.

She gave a gentle little hum. The man jumped and looked at her. His surprise quickly turned to anger.

“The hell are you doin’ here?” He growled. She sat still and looked at his chest, avoiding eye contact.

“What, you think you can just go anywhere yah’ please? Or did your master send you to spy on me?” Sora mumbled shyly as she looked up into his eyes. She blinked slowly, expressing her want to avoid conflict. The man scoffed. “Well you can damn well get out of here. Ain’t no one want you around.” He frowned at her. She remained still. “Go on, get!” He yelled, pointing away. She gave a little sigh and lay down. She looked at the tv, waiting to see what he would do next. The man snorted, cursed at her, then ignored her as he went back to watching his show.

Perfect. Step one was complete.

She remained still at first, not wanting to push her luck too soon. Then, after some time, she allowed her tail to flick around lazily. The man ignored her. She waited patiently, for about a half an hour, before she looked at him. He glanced at her, as if sensing she was looking at him, before he looked back at the tv. The small scowl was still on his face, but it wasn’t as hostile as before. She waited another half an hour before she made her next move.

As the man watched the new show, she slowly shimmied closer to him. Finally, after some time, she was right beside him, their skin almost touching. She and the man looked at one another. His scowl was gone. When he went back to watching the tv, she gently nudged her head against his fingers. At first he twitched and pulled away, but after she touched him again he stayed. She made a soft, little noise to catch his attention. He looked down at her and she rolled onto her back coyly. She gave a little mew and rubbed her head into the couch. The man sighed.

“Don’t you go tempting me. I still don’t like you.” She mewed innocently and looked up at him with her big, dark eyes. He frowned. “Don’t think I don’t know what your doing.” He scoffed. She mumbled a little and then shoved her head under his hand, demanding to be pet. He sighed before finally giving in and scratching her head. “You’re just a regular ol’ flirt, aren’t yah?” She began to purr deeply as she aggressively rubbed against his hand, demanding more scratches. He chuckled and began to pet her with his other hand. She purred and hopped into his lap. Happy at her achievement she purred and mewed at him again, happy to create some peace between their packs.

“Well aren’t you a sweet, little thing?” She chirped in agreement, “You ain’t nothin’ like your mean ol’ owner, are yah?” She purred and settled into his lap, content with her new accomplishment.

 

Jesse chuckled again at the animal in his lap. Though he didn’t like to admit it, she did seem like a nice little critter. He went back to watching the television as his hand mindlessly stroked her body. She was soft and warm under his touch, and she felt like a little heater in his lap. He allowed himself a small smile. It had been a while since he had relaxed with an animal. They didn’t have pets in Blackwatch, and he was always on the run before and after that, so he didn’t have time to settle down and take care of a pet. But he always loved animals. He always held a soft spot for them.

His expression brightened as he thought back to the animals on his father’s farm. The chickens, his dog, the horses….and his old cat. What was his name again?

_Bandit._

“Yeah, you remind me of ol’ Bandit.” He said, looking down at the little creature. She gave a little hum in agreement. McCree smiled, “You would have liked Bandit. He was a good cat. Always catchin’ mice.” He smiled warmly as he thought back to when he first found Bandit. It was a warm memory, back on that hot August day.

 

_Jesse had burst in through the back door, the old wood squeaking loudly before slamming shut behind him. He ran towards the kitchen, then remember he had his boots on, so he ran back and took them off. Then he raced back into the kitchen._

_“Mama! Mama!”_

_“Yes, honey?” His mother was standing by the stove. She wore her usual white and blue apron, her dark hair tied up in a bun. She didn’t look up at him, instead she concentrated on the vegetables she was chopping._

_“Mama! I was chasin’ down this little snake-,”_

_“Uh-huh.”_

_“And I saw some fightin’ near those big rocks to the East-,”_

_“Mmhmm.”_

_“So I ran over, and it was a cat fightin’ this big ol’ lizard-,”_

_“Ok.”_

_“And I told them to quit fightin’. So the lizard ran away, but the cat just came over and gave me a little hug. And then I started goin’ home, but then when I was walkin’ he started following me-,” Jesse’s mother slowed her chopping._

_“Ok…”_

_“And he came all the way back here. And he’s real cute, and I was thinkin’-,”_

_“No,” His mother said, suddenly looking at her him, “Absolutely not.”_

_“Aw, but mama-,” He began as he took a few steps towards her._

_“Don’t ‘mama’ me. We got enough animals around here.”_

_“Aw, but mama, he’s so sweet. And he gave me kisses,” Jesse then suddenly gave a large grin, “And we got lots of mice ‘round here! He could catch ‘em!”_

_“No, Jesse,” She said again, this time turning to him and putting her hand on her hip, “Besides, we have a cat.” Jesse pouted._

_“But Rueben ‘s so OLD.” Jesse exasperated, giving a dramatic sigh._

_“No is no, darlin.” She said. Jesse took a few more steps towards her and clasped his hands together._

_“Aw, mama, please!”_

_“No, Jesse.”_

_“Mama, PLEASE!” He said, shutting his eyes._

_“No, Jesse.”_

_“Mama!” Jesse then fell to his knees, and held up his clasped hands towards her. “Mama, PLEASE!” He begged._

_“No-,”_

_“MAMA! I’m on my KNEES!” He said dramatically. She folded her arms. He shook his little hands and looked up at her with his sad, mournful eyes. They maintained eye contact before she scoffed._

_“Fine, Jesse. If it means that much to you-,”_

_“It DOES!”_

_“But you BETTER take care of it. I’m talkin’ feedin’ it, bathin’ it-,” Jesse nodded quickly. She sighed again. “Alright.” Jesse then jumped up and screamed._

_“THANK YOU LORD!” He then bolted out of the house. His mother shook her head and went back to her cooking._

_Half an hour later, Jesse came in from the back door again. He walked slowly, his footsteps soft as he waddled. When his mother turned around she saw little Jesse with his arms holding the cat up by its armpits. Jesse smiled at her. She gasped._

_“Jesse! Don’t bring that thing in here! He could have fleas, or worms!”_

_“Aw, mama. He ain’t got no worms. Do yah, Bandit?”_

_“And how do you know its name is Bandit?” She said angrily._

_“Because I just gave him that name just now.” Jesse said shyly, his mouth burying itself in the cat’s fur._

_“Jesse McCree, you take that cat outside right now.”_

_“Aw, but mama it’s COLD outside-,” He whined._

_“It is the middle of summer! Now you take him outside before I give you the spoon-,”_

_“AW MAMA!” Jesse cried out, “I AIN’T DONE NOTHIN’ WRONG!”_

_“OUT!” She shouted, pointing at the back door. Jesse frowned and gave a little huff before carrying the cat (with some effort) outside._

_Once outside, Jesse set Bandit down. Bandit gave a loud meow._

_“Sorry, Bandit, but you can’t go inside no more. I don’t want mama to give me the spoon.” He said sadly. The cat meowed again. “We’ll just have ‘ta play out here ‘till pa gets home.” The boy said, sitting down on the stairs of the back porch. “What do yah wanna’ play? We can play tag with Clint…but I guess you probably don’t like dogs none, do yah?” The cat meowed again before walking into Jesse’s lap. “Oh!” He said as the cat began kneading his legs. He giggled as the cat then snuggled into his lap. “Or we can just sit here for a bit.”_

_The cat purred. Jesse smiled as he gave it a pat on the head. The cat, or, Bandit, was very soft and warm._

 

Jesse smiled warmly at the memory. It had been a long time since he had thought of Bandit. Whatever did happen to that old cat? Surly he was gone by now…

He looked down at the little dragon in his lap. She still purred, but it had become low and quiet. He smiled down at her and scratched her little ears. They flicked, but she didn’t move. It was nice. It had been so long since he had pet and animal and it was just…nice.

It was real nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How did you like the chapters? Was Jesse's memory too forced? I was at work when I thought out the whole thing and wrote it down as soon as I got home. I think little Jesse was probably a funny kid.  
> Feel free to tell me what you thought. Comments are always welcome. Also, please let me know of any spelling mistakes or anything.
> 
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. This is my first fic on this site, so I hope it’s ok so far. I’ve written emotional/humour fics in the past, so I’m going to go from that angle again. Please let me know if there were any mistakes. Also, do the dragon’s names work? Or is it too confusing? Comments and feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
